Shattered Ice
by Eaglestar of ShadeClan
Summary: Queen Clare is the leader of the Vipers. She is blessed with a special gift from the Gods. When her rival the CrimsonClaws sends a knight to take out one of her powerful higher class knights. She is forced to train him, seeing he has a great power inside him that he has yet to unleash. She is given a prophecy that she is yet to understand.
1. Chapter 1

The glow of bright green eyes flashed as the creature silently trudged through a dark tunnel. The creature was a cat; female to be exact. The dark tunnel had a dim light illuminating from the moss that radiated poorly. Her pelt was a light cream color, daker stripes slicing through the sleek creamy fur. Her nimble and slender body was one of the gawking features on her. Her muscles rippled nicely from beneath her tabby striped fur. Her glimmering green eyes were darting around calmly.

She paused as a shirll screeched pierced the air. A wicked grin spread c across her face, she moved on. She lifted her muzzle up, parting her jaws and taking in the scents. Blood was the first thing that touched the roof of her mouth. She smiled again, unaltered by the stronge scent of iron.

A shining light caught her eye, she turned and saw something that made her smile widen. A dark brown tabby tom lie wheezing and gasping for breath. She looked up to see a black tom, his head was bowed. She flicked her tail, her wondering gaze landing on the un-named tom.

"Queen Clare, if you were wondering. This is a knight from the CrimsonClaws. He seems young, about twelve cresents old." Queen Clare nodded "Ah, a young cat. We could use one, he seems...strong." she meowed. Her voice was smooth and silky like; but a malicous touch was to it, sending shivers to your spine.

The tom nodded, a gleam of unease and distress in his yellow eyes. "I will speak with King Dice tomorrow. If he doesn't agree to stop trying to weaken us, bring some of my middle-class knights." Clare glanced at him, her exquisite green eyes staring intently at him. He cringed "Y-yes, Queen Clare." he meowed and bowed his head. "You may leave now, Slash." she said with slight impatience. He nodded and quickly removed himself from the scene.

She looked over at the dying tom and took a step closer, she lowered her head to his face and smiled. "I will heal you, and I will train you. You are too young to be fighting alongside your tribemates." she murmured. His blue eyes slowly slithered over towards her, filled with resentment and loath. "Why do you not kill me? I deserve to die, I have been brought down by my enemy so I must die." he rasped.

Clare smiled again and licked his wound. The wound was fatal, the blood stopped pouring and the wound sealed closed. It now looked like an old scar, as if it had happened eons ago. He stared at her in amazement, he opened his mouth but Clare gently brushed her tail on his mouth "No questions. Just follow me and get yourself cleaned up."

Clare turned and waited for the tom to rise to his paws, wobbling a bit before padded after her. She trotted deeper into the poorly lit passage way. Cats were passing by and bowed at Queen Clare and glared at the tom with curiousity. She turned to the curious tom whoe was looking around with awe. "What is your name?" she asked.

The tom looked into her eyes, his own filled with slight distress. "R-razor." he replied carefully. Clare turned back and a shine of light gleamed in the cats' faces. She smiled a sweet smile and turned to Razor "We're at the camp." she meowed.

Razor nodded and as they stepped into the blinding light they were greeted by many cats. "Queen Clare, who is this?" a large dark brown tabby tom growled. The only cat daring to speak to the she-cat is her own brother, who is the duke.

"This is Razor, fomer knight of the CrimsonClaws. Now he is a new member of the Vipers." She replied. The tom growled again, examining the tom. "Is he being renamed?" Clare nodded and bunched up her muscles in her hind-legs. They began to ripple and loosen as she leaped onto a ledge.

"Let all my Vipers gather beneath The Ledge for a meeting!" Cats began to gather, murmuring and glancing at Razor who was on the lower cliff that held a bittersweet smell of herbs and spices. "We have a former knight of the CrimsonClaws joining us. Now since he is joining from another tribe, he must earn the Scar." she meowed.

Murmurs of agreement and nods of understanding altered the cats. She dropped to the cliff Razor stood. She narrowed her eyes, her claws slid out. They were a alarming sight, they were hooked and looked sharpened; black as night and deadly as the venom of a snake.

He stared at them in horror and closed his eyes. Clare raised her paw and striked at his cheek, overlaping his closed eye. Four bleeding marks were inflicted by the claws. They were deep and looked unkind.

He held back a cry, if he did he would be killed on spot. That was the way of the cats, you show weakness you get killed. He shot open his eyes, instead of pain, pride rippled his sky blue eyes. She licked his wound and it sealed closed, but instead of his neck wound, it looked fresh.

"From this moment on you will be named, Slice." Clare heaved herself up to the higher cliff and took one last glance at Slice who proudly trotted up to the Duke. "Duke Slayer!" Clare meowed. Slayer turned and casted a long glance at Clare "What?" he then looeked at Slice who was trotting towards him.

He sighed and looked at the new knight. Before Clare could hear what Slice had said to him, she trotted into the dim glow from the cave that loomed behind her. She walked for a few moments she made it to a large room that had moss covering the ground. It was spongy and soft.

She plopped down on the ground, sighing with relief when the spongy softness brushed her belly. She shut her eyes and darkness engulfed her eyes she drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

There was an eerie silence, which awoken the sleeping queen. Her head shot up as she heard a few pebbles turn-over. Clare tensed, watching a slender shadow slither it's way to her sleeping chambers. She jumped to her paws, sliding her claws out. The scent coming from the stanger smelled of iron and trees. Clare growled, furious "Dice, why have you come here?" she hissed.

A loud manic laughter echoed through the large room. "Clare, it's been a while since we've seen eachother. And my have you become more like _our _mother, beautiful," he purred. Clare snarled, the fur on her neck bristling. "Why. Have. You. Come." she repeated calmly.

The white and black speckled tom smirked "Bring our tribes together so we may be one." Clare stared at him for a few moments and tilted her head back in laughter. Amusement gleaming in her emerald green eyes. Dice growled "What's so amusing?" Clare smirked "Dice, you already know you've failed in that goal,"

Dice hissed "Clareity, I-" Dice was interupted by Clare, who tackled him and pinned him on his back. "Do not call me by that name!" Dice chuckled "Why? It is your name is it not?" The grin on his face made Clare's temper flare. "No one calls me by that name but my relatives or close comrades." she spat. Dice grinned "I am your relative." he whispered. Clare snarled and raked her claws along his muzzle. Dice seemed unaltered, he just stared at her with regret.

"I want this wish to be granted. Clare...I want to be your brother again." he meowed. Clare stared at him, in his eyes were honesty and distress. Clare sighed and shook her head "Dice, we have already parted our tribe, you made a promise a few eons ago and you told me to keep it. I cannot break that promise." she meowed.

Dice nodded with understanding "I see..." he murmured. Clare stepped off him and sighed once more, this one filled with greif. She turned to him and his face was filled with resentment "You have choosen wrong, Clare!" he snarled. He lunged at her, roaring angrily. Clare dodged by a whisker, her claws glinted in the faint light.

The white and black spotted tom snarled and lashed his tail. The two siblings circled eachother, Dice glaring at every move the queen took. Clare's eyes narrowed in concetration. Dice lunged again, Clare sprang after him; green eyes searing. The two collided, Dice trying to claw at her side but failed.

On the other hand, Clare had swiped at his eye, succeceding in her attempt to blind the tom. He screeched and collapsed, his sides heaving. Clare took a step towards him, panting slightly.

Dice lie on the ground staring at the furious she-cat. Clare raised her paw and smirked. "You have showed weakness so you must die!" Dice nodded "Faith will make a great queen." he muttered, a flash of remorse and grief in his green eyes. The creamy white she-cat raked her claws along his neck, slicing the soft and exposed flesh.

Dice twitched and jerked, till he fell still. Clare watched as his soul vanished from his fiery green eyes. His muzzle gaped open as blood dripped from his fangs. A small pool of blood circled around him, clotting his matted fur with scarlet. Clare's eyes became dull with saddness and slight remorse. But both emotions became extinct long ago, why have them shown up now?

She gripped her jaws along his tail tightly. She dragged his body through the tunnel finally reaching light. She released his limp tail and looked around her camp to see kits tumbling and fighting with eachother while their mothers chatted or basked in the sun. Knights were exiting and entering from hunting patrol or training a novice.

"Vipers!" she yowled. The cats froze and stared up at their queen. Mothers started to herd their children into a burrow below. "The king of the CrimsonClaws is dead." Cheers and yowls of trimuph erputed from the cats.

"Zane, Bring his body to his kingdom and return as soon as possible." she ordered. The tom dipped his head and leaped up onto the ledge. He towered over her; his menacing yellow eyes were full of respect and a trace of fear. Clare dipped her head and he firmly gripped the dead king's scruff and he gracefully leaped off the ledge.

Clare looked over the cats that were murmuring about the scene. Her wondering eyes caught the gaze of Slice. Her heart started to beat faster, as their gazes locked. _That's strange. I-I have never felt this way, what is this feeling? _"S-slice! You will train as my novice." she meowed.

Slice stared at her, surprised. Only her kits could be able to train with her. It was rare for the king or queen to take on a normal novice "Shall we train now?" Clare shook her head "I was awaken from my slumber, I am still weary." she replied while turning and slipping into her chambers. She curled up into a tight ball, shutting her eyes.

_As darkness swallowed her, it soon changed into soft grass, that brushed against her paws so nicely. The silence that made her fur fluff up, was interupted by the sound of trees brushing against wind. She opened her eyes to see black trees with gray leaves, it swished through the eerie breeze that went along with the gloomy feeling of the dark place._

_The sky was dark gray, the only sign of light came from the only two stars that hung there. Her eyes darted around, finally spotting a dark outline of a cat. The outline was pitch black, but seemed transparent. Glowing blue eyes stared at Clare._

_"Goddess Mia!" She exclaimed while bowing her head. Mia flicked her tail "I have come with an omen, young Clareity." Clare flinched at the sound of her name coming from the shadowy silhouette. _

_"Darkness lies in your path, blood will be shed. The slicing of razors will be heard no longer, save the voice of the razor."_ _Clare stared at her, "Goddess Mia, what does this mean?" she called._

_The goddess grinned "You will soon find out," she whispered, her outline disappearing within thin air. Clare sighed and soon the dark forest infront of her twisted into darkness. _

Her eyes shot open, she narrowed her eyes. As the cream tabby rose to her paws she caught the scent of a pleasing sight. "Greetings, Queen Clareity." the cat purred. Clare smiled "Hello, Blue." she chuckled. The gray-blue tabby tom looked up, his amber eyes sparkling.

"How was your slumber?" Clare blinked slowly and shifted her paws timidly. "G-good." she lied. The tom sighed "Clare, you know I don't like it when you are deceitful." the tom growled. Clare nodded "I know, Blue. It's just I don't want to talk about it, okay?" Blue nodded "Okay...I-I was hoping you and I would go hunting."

Clare sighed heavily "I'm sorry, Blue. I must train Slice. Maybe, later?" She trotted towards him and gave his nose a lick before padded out the passage way and into the camp. The humid air whisked past her face making her purr. Blue padded behind her, he nuzzled her cheek before climbing down the ledge.

Then her eyes flickered towards the entrance, she slid out her claws. "CrimsonClaws! Attack!" A voice screeched. Many cats shot out the cave entrance springing at the surprised cats.

Clare looked around "Vipers! Fight greatly!" she yowled. She leaped down eyeing her target.


End file.
